


Halam Bellanaris

by Ceren



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceren/pseuds/Ceren
Summary: Siofra is tasked with a great burden. Can her heart handle keeping a promise made many lifetimes ago or will time be a fair enough punishment for the crime that was committed? Sometimes, even hubris can be considered a crime... A crime that may take many years to bring to an end.





	1. Prologue

She felt it deep within her soul, the tearing of the veil, the day that threatened to change Thedas forever. The familiar power that woke her each time... His power, Fen'Harel, that blasted wolf. 

Her eyes shot open, green eyes staring up at the cave ceiling; the smell of earth filling her lungs after years of sleep. The magical wards protecting her during her long sleep dissipates as she sits up. Slowly moving her legs off to the side of the altar, she carefully stands; holding on firmly with her hands so she does not fall.

'Ma' Enlea... can you hear me?' Her mind whispers, reaching out to her old friend. Hearing nothing back, she tries again, 'My light...are you awake?' This time a groggy purr fills her thoughts, 'Siofra... is it time?' The rough feline voice echos in her head.

'It feels that way, my light.' A gruff huff is all she hears as she looks around, finding her weapons in a crystal case next to the altar. Retrieving her long bow, quiver and dagger, Siofra slowly heads out of the cave; knowing that her light was in a similar cave somewhere near by.

It had taken her some time to find her friend, her light, Enlea, a black griffon of old. He had been the only one to understand her during her adolescence; from her plight with her people to knowing that her first love would always be unrequited. 

Shaking her head, she banishes those old thoughts away. "Come my friend, we must hunt before we head south east." She climbs onto his back, gently threading her fingers in his feathers until she has a firm grip.

"His power feels strongest there." Enlea responds with a low growl, launching off the cliff in front of his cave. 

After thousands of years of waiting... this can finally come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have had this idea floating in my head for a good while now. I figured I might as well attempt to share it with everyone. I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for mistakes, I tend to rush when I have an idea and need to get it down fast before I forget. lol Please leave a comment, I look forward to hearing your thoughts. :)
> 
> Siofra is pronounced as sh-E-fra.
> 
> Enlea means "light" in elvhen.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is violence, not really graphic graphic but still violence.

It had taken some time to reach the lands to the south; having been asleep for many years, Siofra took the time to learn much of the land during her travel. It had surprised her to learn that descendants of the first human mages found a way through the veil and even more so that this god called "The Maker" cast them out and cursed Thedas with blights. 

A foul taint that corrupted the mind and body, turning normal beings into evil darkspawn, whom's only desire was to destroy all in their path. She wouldn't be surprised if Fen'Harel had something to do with it, causing such a large amount of grief is what that elf was good at. 

What worried her was this Maker's religion... from what she heard, many Southerners feared magic; going as far as imprisoning and punishing Mages for their magic. Magic, the very life essence of their world, something many couldn't help but be born with. 

'Would they still have feared magic if Arlathan had not fallen?' She mused, only getting a gruff growl from Enlea; the great beast more interested in enjoying the air currents then the fears of silly humans. 

 

It had taken her almost a week before she reached Ferelden and another day to get to the Hinterlands. Rumors from the last tavern she visited, said that the newly founded Inquisition was trying to help the refugees stuck, at the Crossroads, in the midst of the Templar-Mage war. 

Siofra had setup camp on a shaded cliff, overlooking the Crossroads; she had been debating on how she wanted to infuse herself into the refugees. 

"Maybe, I can take some clothes off of one of the dead and pretend to be from a nearby village?" She muttered softly as she peered down to the people below; large bushes of vegetation covering her from their view. 

'You couldn't pull off being one of them,' he grumbles, 'You have to many years of discipline to pass off as a mere commoner.' 

Siofra frowns, knowing in her heart that he is right. Sighing, she steps away from the edge, stopping mid-step as a high-pitched scream fills the air. 

"Lets go!" She says, grabbing her bow as she runs towards the scream. 

 

Skidding down the side of the mountain, she comes across a group of Templars, some of them are rummaging through a cart, another one yanking his sword out of a dead elven man's corpse and another dragging a crying young girl by her hair, towards the others. 

"Look what we got here boys!! A little knife-ear to play with." His words filled Siofra's heart with dread along with the little one as her cries and soft pleadings of "noes" and "someone please help" mingled in with the cruel laughter of the men.

Their laughter was cut short by an angry rage-filled roar, before one of the men could look towards the sound, an arrow pierces his skull. Whilst falling dead, another two templars join their dead comrade; one by arrow and the other with his throat torn out. One by one they fall until only the one holding the crying girl was left; an arrow aimed at his heart. 

"St-st-stay back!" He stutters, holding the child against his chest, his sword poised against her throat. His eyes wide with fear as he stares at the giant black beast, the slight scent of piss could be smelt. 

"Let the girl go and I won't let my friend here eat you for dinner." Siofra hisses, her grip tightening on her bow. 

The man gulps, turning his gaze towards her, "How do I know that you won't kill me instead?" 

She frowns, almost impressed that the man was smart enough to consider her a threat as well. Lowering her bow she says, "Alright, I promise not to kill you if you give the girl to me...alive and unharmed." 

He considers her offer before letting the little one go, she scrambles away from him, towards Siofra; clinging to her legs with both arms. The man turns and runs away, 'Kill him', she mentally hisses.

Enlea lunges after the man. His screams can be heard as she straps her bow back on. 

 

Siofra carefully untangles the young elf, cradling her up in her arms. "There, there, little one, you are safe now... no one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise." She softly mutters, attempting to soothe the child. 

The young girl, wraps her arms around her neck, sobbing loudly against her. Sighing sadly, she looks around, noting that most of the dead are elves, most likely servants to some noble. 

She calls out to Enlea, letting him know that she is returning to their camp with the young one. He growls back in response; she knows he will be taking his time in killing that templar. 

In her heart she knows that killing is wrong... but... someone needs to make the monsters of the world pay. 

'Better them than us.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was more interesting than the short prologue. I'm not the greatest at describing things but I will try. lol I've love to hear your thoughts or if you just want to let me know of any errors, please leave a comment. :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into this story's Inquisitor.

The endless echoes of screams shook the elven woman awake. A gasp leaving her lips, as her surroundings slowly became clearer. The sound of something dropping drew her attention to a cowering fellow elf. 

"I-I didn't know you were awake, I swear!!" The woman whimpered as she backed away. 

"Whats wrong? What happened?" The elven woman asked, slightly annoyed by the elf's reaction. 

"O-oh no, I said something wrong, didn't I?" She falls to her knees, "Please my Lady, I am but a humble servant, please forgive me." She glances up quickly before looking down again, "You are back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us! The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. Its all they've been saying for the last three days!" 

The other woman sighs, "Get up! I'm not some pompous shem that expects you to grovel." Her sharp tone makes the woman squeak and quickly scurry up to her feet and back further away.

"I-I should tell Lady Cassandra that you're awake! She said at once!!" Before the other woman can ask her where the Seeker is, she dashes out, closing the door behind her.

Grumbling about whipped flat-ears, the elven woman, got out of bed, slowly stretching out her stiff muscles. Three days in bed hadn't been kind to her body. After working out most of the stiffness, she runs her fingers through her short blonde hair, smoothing it out as best she can. 

She looks around for her staff, spotting it by the door; she was glad to see that the shems hadn't left it behind when they returned from the temple. Grabbing her staff on her way out of the cabin, she comes face to face with many--many faces.

'Why--are they staring at me?' She wonders, surpressing the anxiety that was threatening to overwhelm her. She walks past them, along the path they formed for her. 

The words 'Herald', 'Savior' and so on met her ears as she was herded towards the large stone building that could only have been the Chantry. She frowns, recognizing it as the building that Cassandra had had her chained up in. 

'There must be a dungeon underneath this place.' She scoffs, finding it almost amusing that the shems would put torture cells underneath a supposed "safe" place of "holy worship". The irony was almost damned laughable. 

She enters the building, ignoring the whispers of the chantry sisters. "Lady Brisiara!" The strong voice of the Seeker, called out to her. The tall Nevarran woman was heading her way. 

"Its good to see that you've woken. We were worried that you wouldn't" Cassandra said, leading the elven woman towards the back of the Chantry. 

'More like, we were afraid to lose our greatest asset.' Brisiara bitterly thought, knowing that no shem would call an elf "Lady" unless they needed her for something. If the Seeker didn't seem like she was only interested in men, Brisiara might have considered that the woman wanted to bed her. 'I'm sure that is what they demand out of their flat-eared pets.' The thought makes her frown, her hands clenching slightly on their own. 

The motion was not lost on the Seeker, "Does it trouble you? The mark?" She asks, looking at the marked hand, the soft glow slightly shimmering through the leather glove. 

"It no longer hurts... but I still want it gone." The mage answers.

"We take our victories where we can." Cassandra replies back, she was going to say something else but the elven mage interrupts her. 

"Victories? Slowing the rate at which this strange magic is trying to kill me isn't a _victory_ , Seeker. Its an extended death sentence that no one, not even your _Maker_ , can save me from." Cassandra frowns at the way you practically hissed out the name of the Maker, but she ignores it, for now. 

"Either way, Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed--provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place." 

Brisiara stopped moving, "You want to empower this thing with more magic?! How do you know that much magic will not kill me?! Will not open the breach further?!" Her anger could be felt with each word.

"It is a risk but a necessary one. In times like these, we must do what is best for everyone even if what is best is not best of our own selves." With that said the Seeker opens the door to the war room, stepping inside and holding the door open for Brisiara. 

'Best for everyone my arse!! These shems would sacrifice me to their bloody Maker if it would save them!!' She stomps into the room, her anger easily felt by the others inside. 

Cassandra closes the door and quickly gets down to business. She introduces everyone in the room as well as mentions their roles in the Inquisition.

Brisiara tunes most of it out, caring very little about what the shems do for the organization. They argued about whether they should get the mages or templars to help with powering the mark. The Ambassador said something about nothing mattered until she said that Brisiara was being called the "Herald of Andraste" and them heretics for harboring her. 

"I am no herald to a _shem_ god's whore!" She growled out, the silence and tension in the room was almost unbearable. So much so, that Brisiara even considered that she might have overstepped her bounds. 

"Regardless of your opinion, the people see you as a sign of hope. They believe the woman seen with you after the explosion was Andraste and that she sent you to us in our time of need. It would be best not to spread your hatred of our faith so thoughtlessly." Josephine tactfully said, trying to lessen the tension that the Herald created. 

Leliana nodded agreeing with her old friend. "The point is everyone is talking about you and thus looking towards us to save them or doom them further. Since the Chantry will try to do all they can to stop us, it would be best for you to show the people that you mean no harm. There is a chantry cleric named Mother Giselle whom has asked to speak with you. She is in the Hinterlands, it would be best that you go met her and see what she has to say. I have sent my agents already so there is a camp where you will be safe, should anything go awry." 

Leliana points to a marker on the map, "This is where it is, just northeast of the Crossroads. Scout Harding will be your contact, she will let you know of anything of interest while you are there. It would be best if you asked her any questions you have of the area as she knows the Hinterlands better than anyone." She points out the location of the Crossroads on the map. 

"You should look for other opportunities to extend the Inquisition's influence as well. The more support we can get, the better." The Commander interjected, Lady Josephine agreed, adding in that it would help to garner enough political power that may appeal to the Mages or Templars into helping the cause. 

Leliana straightens and turns her cool gaze on the Herald. "Safe travels, Herald, I pray you succeed." With that said the advisers left, leaving her alone with the Seeker. 

Cassandra said something about not leaving everything to her and offering to help but Brisiara didn't see why she had to do this. Certainly they had enough agents to help out with anything else. She should be knocking down the doors of the those warring bastards and force them into fixing their problems instead of looking for some sister who wants to chat. 

She didn't like this, not one single bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the Inquisitor. Her full name is Brisiara Ellana Lavellan; Bree-SEE-AIR-ah is the pronunciation. 
> 
> I noticed that my paragraphs were a little to long and block-y, so I tried breaking them up a bit. Hopefully it is easier to read now.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this and please leave a comment. :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back to Siofra.

It had been a few days since Siofra saved the little girl. During that time, she managed to integrate herself with the rest of the people in the Crossroads, not as a refugee but as one of the hunters that had found their way there to help. 

She spent her time in the Crossroads bringing the refugees anything they might need and even managed to trade some wolf pelts for a new dress and shoes for the little one in her care.

It had taken some time before the child would stop shaking and even more before she stopped waking up screaming. Siofra felt for the girl, it must not be easy to lose your family, especially not in the way that she did. It was just the day before that that girl spoke, if her hearing was not as good as it was, she might have missed it. 

'Miren.'

Thats what she had said, her name. It was a lovely name, she told the child as much, earning her a light blush and a mumbled thanks for saving her life. 

Miren had not said much after that but Siofra took it as a sign that she was slowly overcoming her grief. She hoped that one day the girl would smile again, she was such an adorable little thing that she was sure her smile would touch the hearts of many. 

She chuckled softly, remembering one where the girl had petted Enlea, calling him a "good kitty". He had looked at the child has if she were crazy to call a mighty creature such as himself a "kitty". But she could tell that that was the moment Miren has ensnared his heart. 

The memory brought a smile to her face, it has been a long time since Enlea cared for anyone other than her... its been a long time for her as well. The young elf had warmed her heart enough that she couldn't see herself leaving the little one behind. 

'My Light-- is it selfish of me to keep this child when our future is so uncertain?' She asked, knowing that even though he was back at the camp with the girl, that he could still hear her through their bond.

'Yes, falon, it is. But the true question is, could you trust anyone to care for her like we could?' He questioned back, knowing full well that she couldn't. Who was there to trust when everyone they knew was long dead? 

There was extra chatter as Siofra walked into the Crossroads, an almost excitement in the air. 'Maybe the Queen has finally sent some extra help?' She mused, carefully hefting the dead ram on her back. They were running low on food again so she had gone off to get more. She even lucked out and killed some more wolves. There was a nice warm hooded cloak, the local merchant had for sell, that he was willing to trade her for some pelts. It was a simple brown one and it was lined with bear fur. 'Miren would love it.'

She headed up the steps that lead to the campfire, many of the women had gathered there to help cook, dry and ration out the food to everyone. 

"Thats a fine ram you've got today, girlie." Leon, the hunter, praised. He helped her lower the beast on to a nearby table. "Nice and fat, we may be able to make a decent stew out of the smaller cuts." He happily mumbled.

"Hopefully so, it feels like a chill will hit us soon." She comments, rolling the slight ache from her shoulders. She had carried that ram a good distance. "So why is everyone so excited today? Is the Queen finally sending help?" 

Leon laughs, slapping his knee as if she has just told him the greatest joke of the century. "No, no girlie. That barren tart is still holding off from helping. To many apostates and templars running amok to risk her army." He sighs, knowing that the truth wasn't as funny as tried to play it off. 

"No, rumor is that the Herald of Andraste is coming here. Everyone is hoping that she will help stop those bloody mages and templars for good." 

She noticed the haunted look in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide. Siofra knew that look, she had seen it many times before... this old hunter has seen something that will never leave him.

"The Inquisition's Herald, you say?" She looked to the sky, 'It seems our waiting is finally going to come to an end, Enlea.' The great beast purred contently at this. 

"I must get going, my friend. I will see you tomorrow." Leon waves her good bye as she turns away. She heads to the merchant first before heading back to camp. Miren will need that cloak sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from the view of the Inquisitor again. This won't happen often. Once we get further into the story, there will be no more need for her POV.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri's POV

The warmer weather of the hinterlands was a blessing for Brisiara. The constant cold of the frostbacks was not something the Marcher was used to. The Free Marches had some chilly months during the winter times but nothing compared to Ferelden. She didn't understand how these people handled it.

They had arrived late last evening to the outskirts camp; greeted by a dwarven woman named Lace Harding. Bri and Cass spoke to her learning all they needed to know about the Crossroads situation. 

Mother Giselle was still there with the wounded. The mages and templars were trying to kill one another; causing trouble for the innocent people caught between their skirmishes. She was reminded of the importance of getting Master Dennet's help. As much as she enjoyed walking, the thought of riding back to Haven was so tempting.

Scout Harding even mentioned a woman who was seen helping the refugees. Brisiara didn't find that odd but Harding pointed out that the woman often left to hunt on her own and seemed to be able to hold her own against the mages or templars she encountered. 

The scout suggested that they should consider recruiting her as an agent. Someone who isn't afraid of the war nor demons and still willing to help, was definitely someone who can be useful to the Inquisition.

Bri sighed as she turned on her side; since she woke up with the mark,she hasn't been able to sleep properly. Her dreams were haunted with screams from faceless deformed beings. There were even times when those faceless creatures took the form of her clan. 

She throw off her blankets as she sat up with a frown. Sleep would not come tonight...she crawled out of her bedroll and left her tent. 

The only perk of being the "Herald" was that she got her own tent. She would have hated having to share it with anyone; it reminded her to much of being in Haven. Leliana's spies weren't clever enough to fool her, not one bit. 

She takes a seat on one of the logs that surround the campfire in the center of the camp. Bri gives a nod to the saluting guards on night duty; it still grates on her nerves to be called "Herald of Andraste". 

"Trouble sleeping?" Solas asks, taking a seat next to her. "This is not the first time I could not find you in the fade."

Brisiara glances at her fellow mage, "A part of me is still unnerved that you can do that." She looks back at the fire, sighing once again. "I keep seeing faceless people in my dreams...their screams make it hard to sleep." She keeps the fact that they change from being faceless to being her clan and even sometimes to people from Haven. She likes her fellow elf but does not yet fully trust him.

Solas nods slowly, "It must not be easy after what you have been through and all you will still come to face." 

She frowns, "what do you mean?" She didn't like the way that sounded, it was almost as if he knew something that she didn't.

"I don't mean to sound so ominous. It just appears as if closing the breach may not be the end of your journey." He stared at the fire before them. "It would be far to simple otherwise, do you not agree?"

She stared at her gloved hand, the soft warm pulse of magic flowing from the center of the mark makes her hand feel warmer than the rest of her. "I believe you are right... Nothing is ever so simple when it comes to shems and their troubles."

"Hmm... the same could be said of anyone with such kinds of troubles, Brisiara." Solas gets up and turns towards the tent he shares with Varric. "Try to sleep... I'm sure it will be more peaceful now." With that, he headed off to his tent, he himself heading to the solace of the fade.

The Herald sighs, after a few more minutes alone by the fire, she gets ups. 'Maybe he is right.' She heads back to her tent, hoping that sleep will be bearable this time.

\---

The next day, Brisiara finds herself at the crossroads. To say she was not surprised to see the fear on the refugees faces was one thing. But, this horror she saw and felt from them was overwhelming...it stirred a deep part of her heart that she thought was only reserved for her clan. 

"Shit... its never easy seeing so much death--" Varric softly mumbled. "Especially the children..."

Bri had to agree, it hurt her to see elven children burned, stabbed and some even half-crushed...their small hands looked as if they were reaching out for help before death claimed them. Even the sight of the shem children stirred the sorrow in her heart. Its not their fault for their actions of grownups but even they paid for it with their lives.

"Go on... she what you can do to help out while I speak to this Mother Giselle." Bri ordered, her detached voice gave away none of her emotions. Her companions nodded, each one going on their separate way. 

'Now--lets see what that chantry woman wants.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to get up, I was busy with a few RL things.
> 
> I made Brisiara on a new DAI game save. If you all would like to see what she looks like, let me know in the comments below. I will share the link in the end notes of the next chapter if ya'll want to see her. :)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One does not simply leave the Hinterlands."
> 
> My favorite DA:I meme. lol

The sun shines brightly this morning, but its warm rays are not enough to drive off the chill in the air. Fall was soon approaching, much to the distaste of Siofra. She loved the changing of the trees but it meant winter was close at hand. That season always reminded her of death; it was cold and far to quiet during those frigid months.

A gentle tug of her hand, brought her out of her thoughts. Smiling softly, she looks down at Miren, "Good morning, my lamb." She lefts the young girl up into her arms, giving her a hug as she does so. "Did you sleep well?" Miren nods shyly, looking away from Siofra has she hands her a bracelet made of wildflowers. Chuckling softly, she accepts the gift. "Go raibh maith agat, ceann beag." She whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead before setting her down. "There is some roasted rabbit. Eat up and then go pack your things." She ties the bracelet around her wrist. "We will be leaving this place and heading somewhere new."

"Where are we going?" Miren asks softly, her child curiosity getting the better of her; though it did nothing to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm not sure. But where ever it is, I will not leave you behind." Her words seemed to have reassured the young elf as she went straight to eating her breakfast. 

'Enlea, its best that no one see you yet. Follow us from above the clouds, my friend.' No one has seem the great beast yet; a part of her worried that they would not take his presence well.

'Of course. If anything happens, I will scoop up the girl and take her away from any danger.' He responds, the mighty griffon was out catching his own food. He enjoyed waking up before sunrise to stretch his wings and hunt.; coming back just as they normally finished their own meal. 

"Enlea!" Miren squeals, running over to him. She places a flower crown on top of his head. "Now you're a king!." She giggles, running her fingers through the feathers on his neck. He purrs contentedly, the sound almost comical coming from his beak. He preens under her affections and gently nips at her in thanks of the gift. 

Siofra smiles, hearing them play as she gathers up their things. She had traded pelts and furs for some of it. Such as the bedrolls, tent and even the cooking pot they used to make their meals. The other things like the crystal grace scented soaps and wash clothes, she got as payment for helping some of the more nobler refugees with the more mundane tasks they felt were beneath them. She didn't mind chasing after a missing pet nug, she used it as an endurance exercise. 

You'd be surprised at how fast a nug can run when it doesn't want to get caught. Let alone how sharp their teeth are when they bite. She didn't blame the little creature, she'd fight tooth and nail to be free of that old noblewoman and those horrible little outfits she forced that poor creature to wear. 

Another loud squeal brought her back to the present. "Miren, go pack your things." She reminded her ward. "We need to head down to the crossroads as soon as we are done here."

"Ok!" Miren replies, going over to their shared tent. She had her own small pack where she placed her extra set of clothes, a fur-lined cloak and even a small rag doll that one of the older crossroad ladies had given to Siofra as a gift for her. She didn't have much of anything since everything else she had was left back at her old home. 

The only thing she had left from her old life was a simple leather corded necklace with a single small pink pearl hanging from it. It was a birthday gift from her mother and father; he had found the pearl on one of his fishing trips.

The little girl leaves the tent, her pack securely strapped to her back. "I'm ready." She says, heading over to the cooking pot to scrap off the rest of the food. She might be small but she knows her way around a kitchen. Her mother had been in charge of the kitchens back home. The nobleman her parents worked for loved her mother's cooking. She helped her mother by cleaning the smaller cooking pots and utensils. 

"Good good, we'll leave here soon enough." Siofra takes down the tent, folds it up and carefully stuffs it into her larger pack. Once she is done with that, she heads over to Miren and takes the now clean pot from her. She ties that to her pack and looks around their camp. 

Everything they had was cleaned up and packed away, the only thing left was the smoldering campfire. 

Siofra kicks dirt over the embers and carefully stomps them out. Her leather boots had fire resistant enchantments on them so she had no fear of them becoming ruined by the embers. Satisfied that it was completely put out, she turns to her companions. "Time to go. Enlea, you know what to do." The feathered beast nods his head before he launches off into the air, flying high up above them until he was nothing but a tiny speck.

"Is Enlea not coming with us?" Miren sadly asks, not having been without him since she was rescued by them. 

"He is, my lamb. He is just going to follow us from high above." Siofra reassures the girl. Offering her her hand, she says, "He just has to keep out of sight from the others at the crossroads."

Miren takes her hand and they head down to the path that leads to the crossroads. "Why?" She asks, genuinely curious for the answer.

"Because, little one, no one has seen a griffon in many many years. They will not understand that he means them no harm." They reach the path and turn towards the small village. "We do not want them to hurt our friend. Do you understand?" She asks, hoping the girl will see reason and not become upset.

"Oh... like the bad people that took mama and baba away..." She mutters sadly, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, my lamb... like those bad people." Siofra gently squeezes her hand, hoping to comfort the young girl. "But do not fret, my lamb. I will not let any bad people hurt Enlea or you. This, I can promise you."

Miren nods her head but doesn't speak again for the rest of the trip. 

It takes them half an hour to reach the crossroads. When they get there, Miren stays close to Siofra's side. Even though they had been there for nearly a month, this was the first time that Miren had actually been to the crossroads. The young girl had never wanted to go, feeling safer at camp with Enlea. Siofra had not minded, knowing that she needed time to grieve for her parents. Since she and Enlea could speak mentally with one another, she was always just a thought away. 

"Come Miren, I want to introduce you to Leon. He is the hunter I have been helping." She leads the girl over towards the hunter's hut. Its almost noon from the looks of the sun's position. Around this time he is probably re-feathering his arrows or checking on the smokehouse where the meat was being smoked and dried so that it lasts longer. She felt Miren cling on to her arm, sticking closer to her than before. Siofra didn't have to ask what was wrong, she heard them as well. 

The refugees were whispering, it was not normal to see a human with an elven child. She ignored them though, willing to be the strong presence that kept them from saying any insults. Their gratefulness of her help was the only thing that stop the words like "knife-ear" from leaving their lips. She knew they were good people but the obvious aversion to elves was something even some good people could not overcome. The only thing people in Thedas seemed to dislike more than anything was mages. Miren was lucky to have no magic in her blood; if she had, Siofra would have felt it.

They walked up the stairs towards the hut with Leon sitting on a stool outside of the hut's door. "Leon," she called out to him, raising her free hand up in greeting. They walk up to him, Miren hiding behind her back, peeking between her side and arm to look at the hunter.

"Afternoon, girlie." He greeted back, his eyes glancing down to the elf child. "Well well, who do we have here?" He asks, offering a kind smile to the child.

"This is Miren." Siofra offers, gently pushing the young girl in front of her.

"Hi..." Miren shyly whispers, glancing at Leon before quickly looking down at her feet. This makes the old hunter chuckle.

"Now now, lil girlie, I ain't going to bite." He says, looking up at Siofra with a wink. 

This makes Siofra grin back at the old man. She knew there was a reason why she liked him. he was kind to everyone even when he was grumbling about problems and lack of people willing to help out.

"So this is the little girl you've been telling me about, eh?" He looks the girl over, her short auburn hair barely coming down to her chin, her bangs barely reaching her big emerald green eyes. She was elven alright, if her ears didn't give her away, her eyes would. They like all elven eyes were larger than a human's. 

"Yes, Miren and I will be leaving here today. I figured its best to get going before it got to dangerous here." Siofra lies, on their way to the hut, she spotted a group of new faces and knew that one of had to be the Herald. 

The hunter nodded, "I don't blame ya girlie. You got a kid to worry about and all." He hands her a sheaf of arrows. "Take these with ya. There is no telling what ya might face on the road."

"Thank you, my friend." Siofra says, truly grateful to the old man. 

He waves her off, "Now don't ya get all soft and mushy on me, ya hear!" He gives her his signature grumpy old man face. "I just don't want anything to happen to ya, is all."

Siofra smiles and was going to reply when they were interrupted.

"You must be Siofra." A voice behind her stated.

She turns around and comes face to face with a fair-haired elven mage and her three companions. "Yes and who might you be?" Siofra asks as she eyes the group, schooling her features so she gives nothing away.

"I am Brisiara of the Inquisition." The elven woman replies. Her cold gaze boring into Siofra, paying little attention to the hunter and the child in her company.

"The Inquisition, you say." Siofra looks her over, measuring up the elf. She takes note of the elf tensing up, it was obvious that she didn't like the way Siofra was looking at her. "Now why would the Inquisition be looking for me?" She asks, knowing full well that their scouts have been watching her when she goes out to hunt. It was only the ward runes that kept them from finding her camp. 

"This is the Herald of Andraste!" The warrior in the group exclaimed, her frown indicated that Siofra wasn't going to end up on her friend list. 

"I can see that. Its not every day you see someone with fade-touched eyes... lets not forget her glowing hand." Siofra frowns, unimpressed with the warrior. "Her title still doesn't answer my question." She tilts her head slightly, eyeing the elf before her. 'She follows Mythal... is she motherly or vengeful, I wonder.' 

Brisiara stared the human down, not liking that she was eyeing her in such a way. It was almost as if the dark-haired human was seeing her as unworthy. But unworthy of what, she wondered, Of being the so called "Herald of Andraste" or just because she is elven? Those questions fluttered in and out of her mind as she frowned.

"Our scouts have pointed out how much you have helped these people. The Inquisition can use someone like you to help us increase our influence." The Herald said, her honesty in needing her, just to gain influence, was rather refreshing. She was different from the elvhen of old; they had to much fun playing evasive games.

"Hmm... Your honesty is a like a breath of fresh air, Herald." Siofra states, gently placing a hand on Miren's shoulder. "But, I will only join your Inquisition if you can guarantee that my child and I will have our own lodgings. My little lamb is a shy thing and crowds do not agree with her." 

Brisiara finally notices the young elf and her eyes narrows. "This is your _child_?" She asked, her tone letting on to more than she was asking. No human can give birth to an elf, not even if the father was an elf himself.

Siofra smiles down at her ward, "yes, she is." Miren returns her smile and holds on to her hand. "Private lodgings for my little one and I or no deal. The decision is yours, Herald." Siofra knew she was playing it close. The elven mage was very clear with her displeasure.

The woman looked like she was going to refuse but a male voice interrupts her. 

"I think Ruffles can make something work, Lemons." A red-headed dwarf spoke up as he adjusted a large crossbow from one shoulder to the other.

"I agree, Herald. The Ambassador is a capable woman and we are in need of more agents." The bald headed devil, she was kindly trying to ignore, adds in.

The Herald looked torn between telling the shem to go to the void and knowing that her companions were right. 'I really need to get him to stop calling me lemons... its not amusing!' The Herald mentally fumed.

"Alright, we have a deal." Bri finally caves in, though her glare speaks values. "Head over to Mother Giselle, she is going to be escorted to Haven. You and your _child_ may join her." She turns away, "I will let Lady Josephine know of your conditions." With that, she and her companions leave.

"Damn girlie... that ones got a hell of a cold strike in her." Leon slowly whistles, both impressed and almost afraid of the Herald. "I guess if you needed a safe place, there is no where more safer than Haven." He grinned. "Though, I'd hate to be so close to that gaping hole in the sky."

Siofra chuckles softly. "Come now, Leon. Not all gaping holes are dangerous." She winks playfully at the hunter; getting an amused chuckle from the old man.

"Go on, girlie. Before I start to miss ya!" He goes back to making some more arrows, a sad smile on his face. He was going to miss her, no matter what he says.

"Goodbye, my friend." Siofra says before she heads over to the house the chantry sisters are staying in. Miren following close beside her. 

'Take care of yourself, old man.' She thinks softly...a dull sadness filling her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter was a bit more immersive and a bit less fast paced. Do the first few chapters feel to fast paced? o.o Or are they to jumpy? I'm not even sure anymore. >.<
> 
> So any way... here is the Inquisitor for this story:
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)
> 
> Just to point out, she does have fade-touched ice blue eyes. I know they kind of look green in the picture. I made her inner iris as fade green as possible. Isn't she cute? :3
> 
> "Go raibh maith agat, ceann beag." is "Thank you, little one." in Gaelic Irish. Or so google translate says it does. lol
> 
> I do not speak or write or understand Irish... so please don't kill me. I just thought it would be a good language to use for a older out of date language (in Thedas) that she could use since her name Siofra is of Irish origin.


	7. chapter Six

A week, its been a whole week of traveling and they were still on the road leading to Haven. Siofra didn't mind the walking but she could see how much it was bothering Miren. Many times during the journey, she would carry the little girl. 

Mother Giselle had offered the girl to sit with her on the cart she was riding in but Miren had refused to leave her guardian's side. 

She hadn't left Siofra's side once since they departed from the crossroads. The soldiers of the Inquisitions made her nervous to the point that she was having nightmares again. It was their swords that had triggered them; they reminded her of those templars and her parents.

She spent much of her time distracting her little ward, pointing out fauna and flora and telling her what they were or how they could be used. Miren seemed to enjoy it learning the various ways to use plants to heal or harm a person. Siofra could truly see her being a healer one day or even an alchemist. Whatever path the young girl takes, she will be supported.

The group was currently resting at the Inquisition's camp, named Squall, that lies just outside of the small village of Squall's End. It is a dreary little place that seems to constantly snow. Its location is right between the Hinterlands and Haven. The area has constant gusts of wind that bring the snow from the frostback mountains down on the unfortunate village.

Siofra doesn't wish to be here when winter finally comes in. Do the villagers leave? Or do they stay and endure the weather? Such thoughts swirl in her mind as she busies herself setting up their bedrolls. Despite the large fire in the middle of the camp, the chill was still felt. 

"Miren... Why don't we go collect some herbs?" She whispered, digging through her pack for the small sack they use to store them. 

Miren nods as she pulls and ties her cloak tightly around herself. "I'm ready," she squeaks, holding her hand out to Siofra.

Taking the girl's hand, she smiles down at her, "lets go, I, too, miss our beloved light." The young elf's eyes brighten at the mention of Enlea; she had been right about her withdrawn mood. They both exit their tent together, hand in hand as they head towards the nearby tree line. 

"Hold!" A gruff voice demands, a large Inquisition soldier walks up to the pair.

"Yes?" Siofra asks, keeping the annoyance from her voice, though a bit seems to still slip out from the sudden look of suspicion in the guard's eyes.

"Sorry miss, but you can't go off into the woods on your own. There have been some sightings of wolves in the area and we do not have anyone to accompany you, should you get into trouble." He stated, his ability to keep his annoyance at bay is clearly non-existent.

Siofra frowns, slightly offended that this man assumes that she is incapable of defending herself or Miren. 

"I see..." she pauses for a moment. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I am highly capable of defending myself and my little lamb against some wolves." She told him, squaring her shoulders as her hand slightly tightens around Miren's. 

The guard did not say anything in turn but he did stare at her as if his stern gaze could make her cower and obey him. Seeing as the woman before him was not willing to heed his warning, he sighs and turns away. His muttered words of "go on and get yourselves killed then" were not lost to the two females; causing Siofra to scoff. 

She looks down at Miren, "come on little one, our friend is waiting for us." Miren only nods and they both turn back to the tree line and disappear into it. 

They walk a good mile away from the camp to a small clearing with a frozen pond. 'My light, we are here.' She beckons softly through their bond. 

A moment later a loud beat of great wings fills the clearing and Enlea lands before them. The great beast scattering and swirling the fresh soft snow around him.

Siofra chuckles softly at his dramatic landing while Miren runs over with a happy squeal at the sight of her friend. The youngling flings herself at Enlea, her small arms encircling as much as they could around the beast's neck. 

Enlea nips gently at Miren, causing another fit of giggles. 'We've missed you, my light.' Those words cause a warm trilling purr from her oldest friend. 

Siofra joins the rest of her little family, sitting down on the ground and leans back against Enlea's large body. The warmth coming from him a great comfort against the chill of the day. 

'We are a week's travel from Haven...' She mentally mutters to the black griffon. 'I honestly do not know what to do once we get there.' She admits, worried that joining their army would take her far from their newest family member and even more so away from the only companion she has had since her teens.

A large feathered wing covers her, the closest thing Enlea could give her as a hug. 'Everything will be alright.' He says, trying to ease the uncertainty his dear friend is feeling. 'Even if you must leave the girl behind, I will always be there to care for her until you return to us.' His large tail flicks to the side, its soft fur grazing her legs. 'I do not like knowing that I will be leaving you alone to go do battle without me.' The worry in his thoughts was clear and Siofra agreed with him.

Since their bonding, they have never been apart from one another. That knowledge is a comfort but also a saddening realization that nothing can stay the same. Siofra pushes that sobering thought to the recesses of her mind. It was not something she wanted to dwell on at the moment. 

'Have you noticed anything since we left the crossroads?' She asks, hoping that his aerial advantage could be of use in their trek to the Inquisition's base.

'Nothing of consequence, just a few wolves and a single ice elemental to the east of the village.' Enlea nudges Miren as she continues to play with the fur hidden beneath his protective layer of feathers. 'It shouldn't be an issue so long as the group you are with stays away from that area.'

Siofra hums softly, taking in this information. The soldier from before had made no mention of an ice elemental, they must not be aware of it. 'Thank you, my friend. I will make sure we stay clear of it.'

Enlea purrs in agreement, his focus drawn back to the young elf he is coming to consider as his own little cub. 

An hour passes and Siofra stands up, brushing the snow off of her armor. "Come, Miren." She calls for the girl, taking a moment to affectionately run her fingers through Enlea's feathers."Its time for us to return to camp before they come looking." 

Miren pouts giving him a tight hug before she climbs off of the griffon. "Ok..."

Siofra smiles at the young girl's displeasure. "Once we get to Haven, you can spend as much time together as you like." She says, holding her hand out for the girl to take. "Until then, these small moments will have to due."

Enlea makes a grumbling chirp in agreement even though he, too, did not like being away from his family.

"Bye, Enlea." Miren says, as she takes her guardian's hand. 

The great beast in turn, trills a good bye before he leaps away, launching himself into the air. His mighty wings beating in time, taking him higher into the air.

The sun is just dipping down behind the distant mountain peaks by the time they reach camp. The mouth-watering scent of stew wafting in the gentle breeze. Both of them head toward the dinner fire that is off to the right side of camp, away from the large center campfire. A small line of people already waiting for their turn to be served some stew and a small half loaf of stale bread. 

One they get their bowls of food, they head over to logs that surround the campfire, taking a seat on a free one. Miren starts digging into her meal, happy to have something warm in her tummy. Siofra ate along with her, watching the happy emotions shifting across the elven girl's face.

She wonders if she herself was ever that carefree with her emotions as a child. The gentle swish of fabric, turns her away from her ward; Mother Giselle has joined them. Miren to engrossed in her meal to take notice but Siofra places her half empty bowl to the other side of her.

"Such a sweet child." The Mother says, her voice soft and caring, almost as if she truly cares. "May I ask how such a child came to be in your care?" Her question makes Siofra eye the sister closely.

"Does it matter?" She asks, wondering why this chantry sister thinks Miren's past would be any of her business.

"To many, no. But, the Maker cares for all his children. Surely, He would wish to know why she is alone." Mother Giselle comments, her tone coming across as insistent and almost commanding as if her words were the Maker's.

"The Maker does not need me to tell him anything that he already knows, sister." Her words carrying a tone of finality; she will not curtail to the Mother's curiosity. It was no ones business as to why and how Miren became hers and she will entertain anyone with that story. 'She is not alone!'

"I see..." Her voice still gentle but her eyes betrayed the annoyance that her words did not. "The Maker's will is his will." She said as she stands up. "Lets hope His will is not misplaced." Her cold words, trailing behind as she walks away.

Siofra frowns, 'there is no room in this world for gods' she darkly thinks. Her appetite forgotten as she glares into the dancing flames before her.

A shattering sound rips through the peaceful camp as a series of unworldly shrieks and screeches fill the air. There was only a moment of silence that followed before pure panic set in.

"DEMONS!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've been dealing with things. I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it.


	8. Chapter Seven

"DEMONS!!"

One of the soldiers shouted, rousing the rest of the camp into action. The crescendo-ing sound of many demons became almost deafening with each passing moment. 

"Retreat! Go to the village!" The lead soldier shouts. He grabs a hold of Mother Giselle's arm and leads her away. The rest of the camp grabs what they can and follow.

Siofra puts up Miren and the girl clings tightly to her neck, burrowing her face into her shoulder. "Shh shh... don't worry little one, I will protect you." She mutters, moving quickly towards the village. Reaching it, she follows the throng of people heading towards the largest building at the far end of the village.

The sounds of the demons' shrieks increase as they chase the people. Balls of fire and greenish globs flies through the air, landing on the buildings and on some of the unfortunate villagers. Their agonizing screams joining the shrieks like a horrifying chorus. This further increasing the already present panic and chaos.

Siofra and Miren make it towards what turns out to be the village's mead hall. It was one large single room building with only one exist; the very door their entered it. 

'Cac!'

Looking around, she spots the lead soldier and rushes over to him. The panic and fear easily seen on the faces of the people she passes by. The cries of children, adults and the wounded did nothing to ease the young one in her arms.

"Whats happening?!" An elderly man demands from the soldier. 

"A rift opened next to the camp that is spilling demons into the area." The soldier replies in between giving the rest of his people orders. 

"A rift? Here?" The elderly man sputters, not wanting to believe that the breach's threat has reached their small village.

"Yes... I am sorry but we will try to defend this place as much as we can until the Herald reaches us." The man, whose name turns out to be Millard, tries to reassure the village elder. 

"How long?" Siofra asks, interrupting their conversation. 

"Last we heard the Herald had reached the Horsemaster's farm." Millard replies as he looks around, measuring up the defend-able possibilities of the room. "If we are lucky, it will only be days. I've already ordered one of my men to send out a raven for help."

He eyes the woman, noting her weapons and the child. "Until then, we must protect these people... will you help us?" His words were firm and calm but the slight shake of his sword arm gave away his fear. If the Herald doesn't come as soon as possible, they could all die here.

Siofra nods, "I will do what I can to help." She runs a soothing hand up and down Miren's back, her tiny frightened squeaks increasing. "I need someone to look after my daughter."

"No no no no no..." Miren cries, clinging even tighter to Siofra. 

"Please...", she softly pleads.

"Ar juama ma. Ea'roga, ma'haorlin." She whispers to her ward, her words calm her cries down to soft sniffles.

"Vin mamae..." She whimpers, no longer resisting as Siofra untangles the young girl's arms from around her neck. The village elder's wife offers to watch Miren. Siofra hands her over to the woman, her grandmotherly aura further calming the young elf.

"I will be back." She promises as she turns away and heads out of the hall with the rest of the Inquisition soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way and the leave the fighting in its own chapter.
> 
> Elven:
> 
> Ar juama ma. Ea'roga, ma'haorlin. || I will protect you. Be brave, my lamb.
> 
> Vin mamae || Yes mother
> 
> Irish:
> 
> Cac || shit
> 
> Irish translation courtesy of google translate and elven translation is from a combination of http://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848/chapters/8237548 and https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


End file.
